The present invention relates to a power window control apparatus.
Electronic power window mechanisms for opening/closing window glass with switching operation have been recently preferred. Demand has arisen for modifying a manual window mechanism to a power window mechanism. For this purpose, a window glass opening/closing motor is mounted and electric wires are connected between the motor and switches arranged on a door.
In order to control motor rotational directions, five wires including the power supply lines and control lines must be connected. These wires are thick and cannot be fitted in conventional doors. The wires run inside the vehicle compartment, resulting in poor appearance.
The switch for opening/closing the window is normally mounted on the arm rest. When a child rides at the window side, he or she touches the switch and the window is accidentally closed. The child may get hurt when he or she is sandwiched between the window glass and the window frame. Under these circumstances, the switches must be concentrated and arranged at the center of the compartment.
For this reason, only the power supply wires can be connected to the motor, and a control unit can be arranged substantially at the center of the compartment to control the rotational direction of the motor. However, in order to separately open/close the front and rear windows, eight switches are required. It is difficult to arrange such a large number of switches in the narrow compartment. When the number of switches is increased, the operation becomes cumbersome, resulting in inconvenience.
Demand has arisen for a compact power window control apparatus which is simply operated and safe without operation errors.